


Justice + Grief

by Caught_up_in_Circles



Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e05 Jack + Kinematics + Safe Cracker + MgKNO3 + GTO, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caught_up_in_Circles/pseuds/Caught_up_in_Circles
Summary: Set after Jack + Kinematics + Safe Cracker + MgKNO3 + GTOThey’d got justice for Jack and that would have to be enough. But it wasn’t enough, it never would be enough
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032015
Kudos: 11





	Justice + Grief

The living room was dark but Desi could just make out the shape of Riley curled up on the couch. The hunched shadow Riley made in the blackness was rounded with layers of comfort clothes and heavy with grief. Desi had fallen to sleep with Riley in the bed beside her then surfaced to wakefulness after midnight to find that the mattress beside her empty. She‘d climbed out from under the covers, wrapped her robe around herself and gone in search of Riley. 

Desi paused in the doorway of the living room, one hand lifted to the light switch but she stopped when her hand touch the button. Instead of flicking the switch she walked into the room and lit the candles on the mantelpiece, placing them onto the table by the sofa, their gentle glow lit up as much as Riley’s face as was visible behind the curtain of her hair. 

“I remember the first time I met Jack,” Desi said, picking up the blanket from the back of the sofa, wrapping it around herself then sitting behind Riley, pulling her close and enclosing her in the warm cocoon of her arms and the soft blanket and. “He was straight faced and official with me for about three minutes before the stiff front cracked and he gave me a huge grin. You know the one I’m talking about? His ‘are you ready for an adventure’ smile?” 

“I know the smile you mean.” Riley dropped her head back against Desi’s collarbone and looked up at the ceiling. “The ‘no one can stay mad at this face’ one. That grin always worked on my mom. And on me too.” 

“At the time I was surprised he became so friendly so quickly but after I came to know him better I was amazed that he’d been able to say formal for that long.” Desi held Riley tighter, resting her forehead against Riley’s temple and burying her nose in her hair. Riley smelled of the soap in the Phoenix jet’s bathroom and of too many hours without rest. Desi had held her when they’d received the news about Jack, held her as she cried and raged, wanting to be a source of strength. “He never stood on ceremony,” Riley said, shaking her head affectionately, “even when he should have.” 

“Where would the fun be in doing what he was supposed to?” 

Nothing Desi did was going to make this okay for Riley. They’d got justice for Jack and that would have to be enough. But it wasn’t enough, it never would be enough. Justice wouldn’t end Riley’s pain. 

Riley chuckled, fell silent, then, “I’m not okay.” 

“You don’t have to be.” 

Riley sank deeper into Desi’s embrace. “I don’t know what to do now.” 

“You don’t have to do anything, just sit here with me, watch the candles burn, breathe and feel me loving you.” 

“Can we stay like this until morning?” 

“We can stay like this for as long as you need.” 


End file.
